A bond of every sense
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Omegaverse- John is an Alpha, Sherlock is unpresented... well until their wedding day- when he goes into heat. OmegaSherlock, AlphaJohn very very minor hint of Mpreg. Lots of Fluff but rated for obvious reasons


To be honest- I'm not really good at writing. But I've been thinking this for ages- so i thought meh why not. Beware! This is OmegaVerse. In this John is an Alpha and Sherlock is a soon to be Omega. There's a very minor hint of Mpreg.

* * *

"Times almost up." The Beta grinned at Sherlock before shutting the door silently. With a sigh, Sherlock turned his attention back to the mirror almost nervously- adjusting his tie for what seemed the fifth time- he couldn't help but want to shift the horrible feeling in his stomach. Nerve's they told him, nerves.

Sherlock Holmes- was an unpresented male. Or that so that was what he diagnosed himself- after the hormonal period in his life came and went- without him so much as glancing at an, Omega, Beta or Alpha. He'd never been on so much as a date before he hit his mid-thirties, and only then the expectation was soon to be-husband

'Husband' Sherlock couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine as he glanced down at the ring on his finger. It usually hid in the skull- but today he wanted the entire world to know that he belonged to somebody. It was a new, but not unwelcome notion from Sherlock, who usually crossed examined emotions with lust as a possible motive for murder or revenge. But since their first kiss- Sherlock couldn't really explain the changes that had been going on lately. Before the kiss- Sherlock had written it off as just chemistry- science releasing some new chemical into his system- he thought his body was trying 'experimenting' at first- oh how clever. And then John had kissed him, (well in actual fact they kissed each other). If John had not placed his hand on Sherlock's face as a symbol of endearment before they had shared a kiss then perhaps Sherlock wouldn't be standing in front of the mirror adjusting his 'bloody' tie again!

What was wrong with him! He shouldn't be this nervous; it was just transport- literally. Go to the alter, listen to the priest ramble on about god's will and such- then promptly make out with John in front of the seven people he had bothered to invite (and some of other guests to fill up the seats 'predictable'). He wondered if he was still feeling uncertain about how John would cope with the very- to nearly non-existent sex drive that Sherlock had (or more correctly 'didn't' have).

John was an Alpha. Alphas had very high-sex drives and were very wild to the scent of most anything that smelled fertile. So yea it really did come to a shock when not only did John confess his love to Sherlock, but told him that sex didn't ever have to be a part of their relationship. Never the less, there was still a hint of doubt in Sherlock's mind that one day John, despite his oath of love to Sherlock, might act upon these impulses and physically bond with a beta or worst an omega.

Sherlock took in a deep breath- as he imagined a logical scenario. Finding John in bed with a young omega who bared the bond mark of his husband. John packing his bags to be with his bondmate, the divorce papers, the child that would bear so much of John but nothing of him. Sherlock lost his balance a bit and put his hands down onto the dresser as support- his breaths were more ragged and the ache in his stomach was intensifying rapidly.

'Calm down' He glanced at the mirror and saw a mad man. His suit was creased, and there was sweat beginning to trickle down his brow. 'When did it become so hot?' Sherlock straightened up and proceeded to push the nibbling jealously to the back of his mind. For now John was his and his alone- and he would fight any stupid Beta or Omega for John- even if John wanted to indulge in those feelings. Selfish, he knew but he was only protecting John.

Sherlock brought up a brush and began to tackle his curls, John didn't really care about his appearance as proven from that one time Sherlock entered the house covered in blood and John still proceeded to kiss him (He did have a good shower after that particular event though)- but it kept Sherlock's mind off the upcoming event. Why did marriage have to be such a big thing- why couldn't he just waltz up- say his vows, go home and put the kettle on? But no Mycroft and mummy insisted on this great big ceremony- pointless.

"Five minutes- Sherlock." Came the muffled call of Lestrade who moments later opened the door and stepped into the room. The alpha smiled at Sherlock appearance and then stepped forward to adjust the tie to which had finally unravelled and coiled around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock sniffed with disapproval turning his head to the side to look at the wall- his face slightly coloured. Lestrade grinned- tucking the tie into Sherlock's suit so only the neck was showing. "Come on, it's not unusual- I was nervous on my wedding day- heck more so than you 'Mr calm and collected.'" Lestrade teased. Sherlock turned back to Lestrade with half a mind to sink his teeth into facts but decided against it. John might get mad if their wedding reception would have to get moved to a cell.

"Thank you Lestrade. I think I can handle the rest." He made a shooing motion with his hand- but became disgruntled when Lestrade shook his head. "Nice try Sherlock- but you know that Mycroft has told me to keep an eye on you." Sherlock groaned- throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm perfectly capable of walking up the aisle without conducting an experiment along the way." Lestrade raised an eyebrow at Sherlock before sighing in defeat. "Two minutes- Sherlock. And then I'll drag you down the aisle if I have to- I mean it, John's a nice guy, don't screw this up." That really didn't need saying.

As the D.I left the room- Sherlock turned back to the mirror again. 'Really why was it getting so hot?"

* * *

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Lestrade had left Sherlock's room and the troubled mumbling of the guests had begun. At the altar- John stood patiently- ignoring the whispered remarks of some of the more nosy guests that had been invited. 'Do you think he's done a runner?' 'Poor, Dr Watson.' 'I thought Sherlock Holmes seemed like that type'. John gritted his teeth and bowed his head- to some it may seem like he was hiding his shame and embarrassment- to Mycroft however he knew instantly that John was forcing himself not to bark back at the comments. It was safe to say that even Mycroft was growing concerned now- after Lestrade had come back to him in a quick walk and reported that Sherlock was no longer in his room- he had upped the security to level 3- search and report- but so far none of his men had come back to him with any reports.

After another ten minutes- John began to chew nervously on his bottom lip and he glanced at his guests- most of who turned away from him with sympathy- while some of his closer friends just shook their heads and looked confused. Each knew how very important this day was for not only to John but Sherlock- even more so for Sherlock really. John had been worried that his status as an Alpha would cause Sherlock some concern of the future- so when John asked Sherlock to marry him- he was half expected a rejection as it was. But when John saw those eyes reflecting pure happiness and some relief- all his worries were pushed aside for the most part. It didn't matter that Sherlock and him would never really touch one another- John was so smitten with Sherlock that with just the smallest of acknowledgement he was falling head heels in love all over again. His attraction to all other humans had completely gone- he didn't care if he never had sex for the rest of his life. As long as he could just wake up to Sherlock- and bask in the pleasure of just being with this other person then nothing could compare to it.

He smiled as he thought about Sherlock- there was no reason to doubt. He would be here- and if he wasn't there had to be a good reason why he couldn't.

* * *

He was hot. _To hot_. His body was completely drenched in sweat, and he felt fluid run down his legs. 'Oh god, oh god. John, John.' Sherlock huddled deeper into the closest- which he had promptly bared with a mop- the doorknob rattled and he heard his name being called.

An omega, oh god. He was an omega. And worst of all- he was in heat- on his freaking wedding day of all days. John was going to hate him; he understood now about lust, how did John survive it? Sherlock bared his neck out and began to stroke himself. A part of him was screaming at him to stop- people could smell him! What would happen if there was a nearby Alpha- and he bonded with the wrong one? '_John, no John, only John._' He hated himself- he hated himself because there was a small part of him that wanted an Alpha so badly- for anyone to just break down the door and just take him- fill him. But a more logical part of him told him that it was the heat talking- that even a walking cucumber would seem so breathtakingly sexy at this point.

"SHERLOCK?!" A man was yelling at the door- his voice sounded somewhat familiar but Sherlock huddled deeper into the closest protecting himself. "It's Lestrade open the door!" Sherlock felt relief fill him as he reached for the door- and then paused. Lestrade was an Alpha- no he couldn't- he shouldn't… he wanted to. With a groan he wrenched his hand back from the door and focused on touching himself. There was a further few bangs as the voice that followed was his brother's- which in fact broke through the heat for a couple of seconds and he deflated a bit.

"Please Sherlock, open the door. We need to get you out of there and get you somewhere safe." Mycroft said. He heard Lestrade mumbling a bit and backing off slightly (thank god) obviously overwhelmed. Sherlock felt relief sweep through him- but he still couldn't reach for the door. "My-Mycroft!" He gasped breathlessly, "I-I can't please- help. My." He felt so weak- what was he saying? He just hoped his own brother understood him correctly. There was a shuffle and he heard Mycroft back away from the door.

"Sherlock." John- oh John. Sherlock moaned and leapt for the door- he wrenched the mop away and fell out into the corridor- he instantly grabbed hold of John legs and shuddered. "Please John, please." He mumbled- John drew Sherlock to him- scooping up his fiancée and embracing him bridal style. "I was so worried. " He sighed, Sherlock's heart began to pick up faster- just this alone was perfect. "When you didn't come-""I know- I just- I didn't want you to see me like this." Sherlock said- wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

While the two were embracing- Mycroft cleared his throat awkwardly. John turned to him as Sherlock tucked his head under John's chin to hide himself. "I've ordered my driver to take you somewhere safe. It's a bit unexpected- but I would strongly advise staying away from any public areas for a couple of days- just until this wears off." John frowned and glared protectively at Sherlock. "An omega I assure you. You will be safe. And I'm sure you both got a lot of things to… talk about." Mycroft mumbled, before clearing his throat again.

* * *

"AH!" Sherlock rocked back against the fingers thrusting inside of him- whimpering as John loomed over him with a grin. "Oh god, look how well you ride them. So good, wouldn't have guessed you've never done this." He said, adding an extra finger. Sherlock moaned around his knuckles- and felt himself come for the fifth time that night- spilling down his thighs. John glided a finger up through the mess and brought it to his mouth before licking it clean- he smirked as Sherlock whimpered. "Are you tired? Do you want to rest?" John teased before he swept down and brought his mouth down on Sherlock's sensitive length. Sherlock cried out and tried to back away from the sensation before moments later bucking into it.

"Please John, Please." John backed off and pressed his length against Sherlock's hole- intending just to rock against it. "No! NO! John inside- I want- please." John hesitated before pulling away.  
"I can't- it'll hurt you." He said. Sherlock bit his lip and sat up- he then moved ahead and placed his lips over Johns. John breathed happily into it before pulling back and stroking Sherlock's face. Sherlock nodded and then climbed up to chest level with john and embraced him. John was surprised for a moment before he wrapped his hands around Sherlock's waist and breathed into his neck. "Oh god- I love you so much." He said.

And Sherlock sank onto him- John hadn't expected that and he made to frantically push Sherlock off him. Sherlock gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he sunk down- taking something like this in him for the first time. But only John- oh god only John. He began to rock his hips- cooing as his needs were somewhat met- although John was frozen in his spot. Sherlock gazed into John's eyes with lust and love and slowly John began to thrust up into Sherlock. After a few moments John leaned over and smelt Sherlock's neck- where later as the Knot was formed- he would bite down there and bind the two for life. Passion rocketed through his body as he began to take control- gathering Sherlock he began to pound into him relentlessly- Sherlock could only hold on- throwing his head back and pleasure shot through him.

"You want it don't you. You need my knot? Breeding you right? Oh god you'd look so good. I love you, oh god I love you." John cried out- Sherlock felt a burst of heat inside of him before he was coming- crying out as John clung onto him and then bit into his neck.

* * *

_Some people call Sherlock selfish, rude, a bastard- they tell him to piss off when he pokes his nose in- when he states the truth. Sherlock isn't perfect- but John will still have him in every sense of the word. He'll have him as a friend, a bond mate, a lover, a husband, a colleague, a teacher, a patient, a pain, an annoyance. But when John wakes up and sees Sherlock laying next time him, every flaw is 'his' perfection._

* * *

Never write fanfics till three in the morning- sorry if it was a bit rushed. _ Thanks for reading


End file.
